NYX Vol 1 7
, Kiden and X-23 are now living on the street and dumpster diving for food. Tatiana is trying to come to terms with her self-realization that she is a mutant. Zebra Daddy arranged to have two teams stake out different places the girls could go. One of those places is Ms. Palmer’s apartment. Ms. Palmer decides to return to her apartment for food, cash and her credit cards. She leaves the girls behind some cardboard boxes before going to the front of her apartment building. She is spotted by a team leader who follows her in and grabs her before she can give the all clear signal. Kiden’s father appears to her in the alleyway and tells her and the girls they must run for their lives. Tatiana changes into Cataina and X-23 takes care of the second team which has now surrounded them. During the fight Bobby arrives at the same time as Zebra Daddy and reminds him that he promised no one would be hurt. Zebra Daddy is injured in the ensuing fight. Cataina climbs the outside of the apartment building intent upon saving Ms. Palmer as the girls can hear her screams through her kitchen window above them. Once the fight is over, one of Zebra Daddy’s men find him and gives him a gun. Ms. Palmer falls through the kitchen window and is caught by Cataina. X-23 finds Zebra Daddy, who puts the gun to her head and pulls the trigger. Seeing her friend shot gives Kiden flashbacks to the day her father was shot. She remembers the look on the shooter’s face and knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that Zebra Daddy is responsible for her father’s death. Cataina loses her grip on Ms. Palmer, who is now falling toward the alleyways ground. Kiden becomes angry and instantly freezes time. She thinks of all the things she could do to Zebra Daddy and chooses instead to place a mattress below Ms. Palmer to cushion her fall. When time returns to normal, X-23 arises from the where she fell without a scratch on her and Ms. Palmer lands on the soft mattress. Kiden’s dead father appears to her and urges her to go with Bobby who claims he can help the girls. Police sirens are heard in the distance as they all leave together for his apartment in . Kiden’s mom has moved on with her life. She is now with another man and they are planning a move the family away from the neighborhood where Ty has become a drug dealer. Kiden’s mom is reluctant to leave her runaway daughter behind but knows she must move to a better neighborhood for the twins she is currently raising. As Mrs. Nixon and her family pull away from their old address, the mailman, letter in hand peruses their station wagon but they never notice him. He eventually stops in the middle of the street and notices that the letter is from Kiden to her mom. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Her lover * , twin boys (Kiden‘s brothers) * (a neighborhood pimp) * Felon aka Bobby Soul * Zebra Daddy’s associates * Diesel, Gutierrez * Team A * Team B * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}